Breaking Dawn Volturi vs Bella
by smitty13
Summary: what if aro had voted that Nessie had to go who would win and who would lose? friends will die. Alice and Jasper arrive late but who's side are they on? and Bella and her friends have to fight the volturi alone.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn Final Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters SM does

BPOV

Horror crossed all of our faces as Aro made his decision . " Attack!" Cauis yelled.

" Take Bella!" yelled one of the guards and all of a sudden Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and two unknown vampires charged at me.

Felix led the charge and arrived first.

He swung his fist back as I moved to dodge suddenly there was a huge crash a howl of pain.

Several sharp things cut into my shoulder. Demetri and Heidi came up over Felix and Emmett locked in a death grip.

Then to more crashes rang out and suddenly Demetri was on the other side of the battlefield and Heidi was on the ground with Rosalie biting into her throat.

I turned my view to Emmett who was standing over Felix beating him with his own arm. There was a fist sized hole in Felix's gut.

" Look out Bella!" yelled Kate, Carmen ,and Garrett as they barreled into Jane, Alec, and the two unknown ones. Jane cried out in pain as Kate electrocuted her for all she was worth.

Garrett had Alec pinned to the ground trapped in a wrestling match.

Carmen was hit full force by the other two one I recognized as Chelsea the vampire who could control connections.

The other I think was Corin a vampire that can control wind.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and Carmen cried out in pain as she a cut in half from shoulder to hip.

" get off of her bastard!" yelled Eleazar Carmen's mate. Corin didn't know what hit him as Tanya grabbed him by the neck and broke it from his body and Eleazar set him on fire.

I just then noticed that Jake and Nessie were missing. I also noticed Sam leading the shape-shifter charge out of the shield.

" Sam, you can't leave the shield!" I yelled as Heidi broke free from Rosalie and slashed at me. I felt a pain in my neck and ribs as I went flying into a tree.

Heidi ran into me and began to rip at me. There was a rip as she began to tear my right arm off.

I cried out in pain as there was a slow rip. Then Heidi screamed even louder than me as a set of large jaws bit into her left arm and another set ripped into her right.


	2. Chapter 2: casualties

Breaking Dawn Volturi vs. Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters

Standing on either side of Heidi were two wolves the size of horse each with one of her dismembered arms in their mouths.

Their a loud his from behind her as Peter and Mary lit Heidi on fire.

I got away and looked for Edward. I found him fighting Demetri several yards away with Tanya. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting off Chelsea Eleazar was helping put Carmen back together.

I heard another growl from the leftand turned to see twelve vampires charging into the woods. Smelled Nessie and Jake in those woods. " Leah, Quill, Embry, their after Jake!" I cried as another vampire attacked me.

This one wasn't lucky enough to catch any of us off guard. The wolves ripped into him in seconds and I ripped his head off. Peter and Mary lit him on fire.

Five shape-shifters ran passed us, I recognized one as Paul, another as Leah and a third as Quill.

Mary and peter ran after them. I turned back to the fight and saw Cauis, Marcus, Aro, Renata, and the wives running at my shield. Then the earth started to split around them and try to pull them under in a mud slide.

Aro, Cauis and Marcus made it but Renata, and one of the wives fell into the fissure and were swallowed up. I got distracted from them when I saw Alec and Jane escaping their captors grips.

Alec jumped at Tia and with a Whooooosh! Tia was engulfed in flame. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Benjamin and with a horrible scream the wind whipped around them the fire on Tia's maimed body jumped onto the Jane's and Alec's just as the wind ripped them to pieces.

I heard a howl in the woods behind us then several more but I never looked back. I charged forward at the nearest vampire and ripped its head off.

" look out!' Esme yelled from behind me as Afton Chelsea's mate jumped into her with a crash. Esme screamed in pain.

I felt a strong pull to them as Esme screamed even louder accompanied by the crunching of bones and the laughter of Afton.


	3. Chapter 3: Traitors to the core

BD Final Battle Volturi vs. Bella

**Thanks to cassie de vamp and .for. for reviewing **

Carlisle's point of view

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. _my Esme was dieing_! I lost control of myself in that minute I charged at the bastard Afton and grabbed him by the neck I slammed his head into the gravitational pull and watched as his head began to cave in.

Then I heard a horrible laughter from behind me and the vortex stopped. Esme fell to the ground unharmed!

The source of the laughter was a thin old man in a volturi cloak standing on each side of him were two lovely ladies about fifteen years old.

" Didn't I tell you Lauren no one can beat my illusions not even Isabella Marie Cullen." the cloaked man said to one of his aides.

That was when I actually noticed the aides one had bandages over her eyes and was about five foot the other was five four and had scars on her palms.

" your right father Benecio how could I be so blind?" said the one with the bandages over her eyes.

" Medusa I think you kill Isabella now I don't think she'll like it if Carlisle dies first."

" Yes, father Benecio." replied Medusa in a monotone .

Medusa raised her hands so that her palms faced Bella. " good by Isabella Cullen." she said as her palms split open to reveal two eyes. The eyes flashed open into a huge gaze and a small wind blasted out of them. A shrill bark came out of one wolf's mouth as it bit down onto Medusa's left hand and talked her into the other two.

The dog suddenly turned to stone on top of them.

" get off dum dog!" yelled Medusa as she grabbed the wolf by the head and shattered him into dust.

" No!" I yelled as I charged at Medusa Sam obviously had the same idea and ripped into Medusa's right hand as I went in for the kill.

" Look out!" yelled Esme as she jumped in front of me.

I felt a hard pressure as Esme fell back into me. When I looked up I saw a terrible sight over me Jasper and Alice my children standing over us in Volturi robes and with crimson red eyes. " My god!' I gasped.

**A/N my first cliff yes! **


	4. Chapter 4: Die Carlisle Die!

Breaking Dawn 

CPOV

I looked up into their crimson eyes these couldn't be the children I had raised for nearly fifty decades!

" how could you do this to us?" I asked looking down at Esme's injured body. 

" I saw this in my vision you old fool! We knew that you would lose and that you _all_ would burn! If we stood with you we would have joined them either way so we chose the less painful way, for us!" Alice hissed out as Jasper punched me in the gut. 

" don't worry old man I'll make it quick and painless!" jasper yelled as he roundhouse kicked me into the woods. 

I laid there my body intact but my spirit broken. 

" No! I don't believe you!" yelled Bella as she jumped in the way of Japers next roundhouse kick. 

" Believe it Bella, were not on your side any more!" Alice yelled as she kicked Bella in the jaw. 

" Now die!" Jasper and Alice yelled at the same time. 

" NOOOOOOOOO! I won't let you!" screamed Esme as she jumped in the way of their back breaking kicks. Their was a loud crack as she dropped to the ground bones protruding from her back. 

" Get away from our FAMILY!" yelled Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Kate, and Tanya at the same time as they beat into Jasper and Alice. 

Then suddenly Charlotte and Peter charged out of the woods and into Alice and Jasper. 

" we'll hold them off you get back to the fight!" peter said as he took a knee from Jasper in the chest. 

" Go!" yelled Charlotte. We ran fast charging into the fight. I searched for Aro of Cauis in the crowd. I found Aro searching for me. 

" Hello Aro old friend." I yelled as I dropped kicked him in the face. Santiago and Afton charged at me and at their touch I felt one of my lungs cave in and the other exploded. 

I fell over in pain as Aro walked over to give the killing blow. " goodbye old friend." I felt a heavy weight come down on my head as he dropped his hand down. 

**Tell me if you think these chapters are to long or to short **

**I seriously need help to think of names for the seven new werewolves they'll come up soon. **

**Thanks to cassie de vamp, .for., and 2carm2carm2 for reviewing.**

**Please review I need five reviews before Jan. 23****rd**** if you want to find out who dies Carlisle, **_**Emmett **_**or Jasper.**

**P.S. 2carm2carm2 you know why Emmett's italicized. **

**[ insert evil laugh]**

**[ insert don't shoot me please] **


	5. Chapter 5: I Stand Alone!

BD Bella Vs. Volturi.

**Thanks to .for., ChibiXChibiXChan, 2carm2carm2, and Cassie de vamp for reviewing. **

**Please if you read this review if you don't I won't know if anyone out there like it and I'll have to give this up in my grief ****L ****L ****L ****L ****L ****L**

**Recommend this story to your friends. **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a friend over and couldn't update. So as promised Chapter 5!**

JPOV

I ran like hell as the vampires charged behind me.

In the woods I was the king. _Jake where are you going! _Leah said in my head as she went to run after me.

_I've got to get Reneesme out of here you're in charge now please don't get them killed. _I replied as I saw her bite into a vampire.

I ran about five or ten miles in the first half hour heading straight for the mountains.

_Jake! Go to the old campsite, Bella stashed some gear there look out twelve of them are on your tail!_

I turned and began to run towards our campsite during the last battle. When I arrived I began to search around for the gear and found two packs one had a shotgun in it and the other had car keys and camping gear.

I put Reneesme into a large obsidian cave for when the vampires arrived. I then sat in the middle of the campsite and ate some steak.

I heard them before I saw them twelve vampires running out of the woods five male seven female. I changed into my wolf form and braced myself for the impact as the first two vampires hit me.

One landed right in my mouth and lost its left arm. The other I stomped on with my claws.

The first two retreated and four more came in. I dodged the first one and took off the second ones head. The third avoided me completely but the fourth hit me hard in the side.

_DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! _I yelled in my head as I slashed the one I'd dodged in the leg.

I began to weaved in and out of the attackers, killing three of them before one caught me hard in the jaw. I slipped out of wolf form and grabbed the shotgun. I turned and shot. BAAANNNNGGGG! The nearest vampire was half an inch from the barrel when it went off.

The vampire's head disappeared completely. I cocked the shotgun and hit another one then another and another.

Finally one caught me in between the shoulder blades. The wind was kicked out of me as I flew into a wall of rock.

Five vampires walked towards me eyeing the shotgun warily. Two others missing limbs backed away. One of the vampires ran at Reneesme's hiding place and I jumped.

I was there in a second the vampire put her fist into my jaw and the other hand snapped the shotgun's barrel as it hit her in the chest sending her flying.

I began to black out so I shot at everything that moved missing half of my shots only stopping to reload. The vampire who had hit me first charged in and destroyed my shotgun and kicked me to the ground.

He leaned in and was about to bite my neck when I heard something beautiful.

**Check out my new story Cullen's Gang your opinions matter to me the most. **

**How was your state test Chibi? I'm sorry but some of your story's did that to me. **

**Please if you know ****anyone ****who would like this tell them to review! Oh and can anyone give me ideas I should do the next POV in after the wolf pack's? **


	6. Chapter 6: Dances with Wolves

Breaking Dawn Volturi vs. Bella 

**I gave you this chapter because I can't wait for the ten reviews. **

**Oh yeah I need five reviews fro each story to continue writing. **

**I appreciate all of you reviewing. **

**And it helps my self-esteem if you review when you read.**

LPOV

We ran through the woods as fast as we could Paul, Quill, John, Jordan, and me. We were the only one who could be spared. 

Quill was thinking hard about Embry's last words before we left. 

_Flashback : _

" _Go Quill save Jake and get yourself and Claire the hell out of here!" Embry yelled._

_Embry and Seth charged into the mass of vampires attacking us. I heard a scream of pain from one of the two as we charged into the forest we'd lost them after that. _

End of Flashback. 

" _Don't worry Quill they survived." _I thought as we ran faster. 

We would arrive at the camp In a couple of minutes. Jake phased then and we saw in his head him fighting twelve vampires. 

One of the vampires hit him in the jaw and he phased out. We heard a lot of gunfire and screaming then. 

We entered the clearing then to see a vampire over Jake's neck. There were seven vampires total in the clearing. 

Two stood off two the side one's face was hideously distorted by shotgun shell. The other's left hand was missing. 

The one standing over Jake had a cowboy hat on and was wearing boots and two revolvers at his waist. Two women stood by him both trying to get at Jake. The final two were boys about fifteen.

Quill howled and charged in. " Die you sons of bitches!" he screamed and somehow the vampires heard it. Click, Bang! The cowboy pulled out his pistol and clipped Quill's right shoulder. 

" Howdy, boys I hope yer better at fighting then your pal here." said the cowboy in a really messed up southern accent. 

" Oh and don't bother making a plan in your heads we can hear everything you think." one of the fifteen-year-olds said . 

" Attack!" John yelled as he and Jordan charged from behind the injured bloodsuckers. One of them cried out as Jordan sank his teeth into his flesh. John jumped over the one with the messed up face maiming him and pounced on the fifteen-year-old with longish hair. 

Quill jumped into the cowboy and began to rip at him.

I charged forward and bit into the bloodsucker with the mind power's arm. 

Paul jumped down and charge at the one Jordan was attacking. 

" Charge!" yelled Peter as he, Charlotte, and Mary jumped over me and into the two women. 

The next few minutes were pandemonium. Cowboy kept shooting his revolvers everywhere and John was flying all over the place. 

I ended my fight with a crack sending one half of Mindey into the woods and the other up the mountain. 

" Help!" yelled Jake as the guy with the messed up face went to bite down on him. 

I was there in a minute and Butt-ugly lost his head. He kept fighting though and wouldn't give up. 

A pained howl came from one of the wolves I think it was Jordan. I turned over quickly and saw Jordan crumpled on the ground his opponent standing over him covered in blood. 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" John yelled turning away from the teenager and hitting the injured dude. 

I turned again and saw Quill switch from Badass Cowboy to the teenager. 

It happened to fast for my brain to register one second Quill was charging and the next there was a large fireball and the two women, the longhaired teenager, Quill, Mary, John, and Bloody were all engulfed inflame.

Someone flew out pf the fireball and landed in the snow which put the fire out. John began to scream in pain as the fire burnt through his flesh leaving only ashes. 

I turned to look at Badass Cowboy he was laughing his head off like causing this fire was some kind of joke!

"_Die you BASTARD!" _yelled Paul as he, Charlotte, Peter and I charged into Badass Cowboy. We ripped him to pieces in seconds and threw him and all the other Volturi vampires into the fire. I phased out and walked over to the burnt body. 

" everyone okay Leah?" asked the body and I realized the distorted figure was Quill. " Oh my god, Quill!" I yelled and began putting snow on him to ease the pain. 

Slowly he was getting better he would heal in about a month probably but some scars wouldn't heal. 

" it's okay Leah get back to the battle." Jake said putting snow on Quill in my place. 

I phased and looked back at the rest of us. Paul, Peter, and Charlotte looked okay to fight. _" Lets go kick some Volturi ass." _I said as we ran off into the forest. 

**Thank you for reviewing check out the poll on my profile to vote on who I should write with next. R&R.**


	7. Author's Note Urgent!

**Authors Note**

**EXTRA! EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT! **

**Thanks for the reviews every body and I mean that honestly. I won't be able to update as often because …**

**1. My parents grounded me for getting a C in Language arts and my best class Global studies. **

**2 no one is doing my poll to see who I should do after Jacobs pack. Its on my profile page and I need votes before Feb. 14****th****. I have two chapters of **

**Jakes Pack that I can give you maybe three if I include embry. **

**3. I still need that five review quota. I gave one early and that's the last one until the poll is finished that your getting without five votes. **

**So please review please vote and please don't yell at me if this is harsh.**


	8. Chapter 7: five down one to go

**Thanks for reviewing I just have one question why are none of you guys commenting on jasper and alice? I expected atleast someone to say something about it such as yell at me or something but only one person even commented on it thank you for.. **

**The polls off I'll just take the five votes I got in a review and add the first ones I listed then roll di to get the answer. **

JPOV 

I pulled Reneesme out and put her near the fire to make marshmallows while I paced around the edge of the camp. 

After doing that for five minutes I heard something in the woods. I cocked my pistol a walked to that spot. 

" HELLO!" yelled a vampire as it charged out of the woods near Quill and kicked the shotgun from my hand.

" we found 'em!" hissed the vampire into a cellphone as twelve more vampires walked out of the woods followed by forty more then another forty. 

The vampire disarmed me and grabbed my arms. " General, they are disarmed you may approach!" yelled a vampire with a baseball cap. 

Out of the woods walked three figures one was incredibly short .

.the other was pretty tall and was covered in scars. the one in the middle was around Bella's height. Two more walked out of the woods one looked about fifteen and didn't exactly look like a vampire the other was a woman who had glowing red eyes. 

I gasped couldn't believe who it was. " Hello Jacob how's the fight going." " Okay, pixie." 

LPOV 

We ran through the woods the four of us then Charlotte and Peter ran off to join the fight. 

Suddenly a vision flashed through my head. Seth jumped in front of Bella in wolf form and then the next second he was human and a vampire hit him in the gut.

Bloodied and broken he flew through the air and hit a tree. 

Embry turned a little and saw Sam and Edward charge toward Cauis and he went to join them in seconds blood flew through the air as Jasper and Alice ,those traitors, appeared in front of Embry blood went into Embry's eyes and he bit into Alice. 

I clasped then as several vampires landed on us one of them walked out of the shadows and over to my face. 

If I hadn't been held down I would have ripped his head off. 

" Hello Leah I don't we have actually met, my names Alistair."

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm having writer's block on Embry's point of view maybe I'll do Seth's next that's guaranteed to give me a long chapter. **

**I need your help so if any of you knows the title or author of this story could you tell me I can't seem to find the story again to put it into my favorites. its about Bella being pregnant with quadruplets when Edward left in New moon and they meet up with Edward like a century later. **

**The girls names are Rihanna, Narcissus, and two others who's name I think begin with V and A and the girls have the powers to use element fire, water, air,l and earth. **


	9. Chapter 8: Five siblings Fight

**My groundings still on and I still hate Lang. Arts. I've found inspiration and I'm willing to write. I'm putting the reviews back on so I need three more before you get the next chapter. Also I've got a lot of stories so I'll write a chapter in them in Alphabetical order. **

**RPOV**

I stood over the remains of five vampires all of them burnt to ash. This fight was going to hell and we all new it.

Carlisle was dead, Alice and Jasper had betrayed us and there was no sign of the rest of the damn wolves!

" HELP!" I heard Esme yell as I saw two vampires pounced on her. There was a terrible ripping sound and then Esme fell onto the ground both of her arms missing!

" GET OFF MY MOTHER!" Edward yelled as he charged forward barreling into the leaner of the two vampires. Then I actually noticed who they were. Alice and Jasper!

With a yell Emmett and I charged into the fight. I went hand-to-hand with Alice while Emmett helped fight Jasper.

Alice was small but she was fast and she was all over the place around me. She saw every move I would make as soon as I thought about making it!

I'd punch a right hook and she'd bring her left arm in to my stomach. I'd kick at her head and she'd kick at my other leg. This fight was going no where fast!

Then I heard a sickening crack from the boys. When I glanced over I saw Jasper's head flying through the air.

Apparently Alice didn't see it either. She also didn't see me rip her extended leg off at the knee.

This fight was over before it started I was on Alice and in seconds I had ripped her apart and caught her on fire. Emmett and Edward sent Emmett in to join her.

We turned back away from the fire and looked over where Aro stood. Lying at his feet was the last thing we had to remind us of Carlisle, his medical necklace.

At this sight Edward and Emmett went berserk. The two of them charged forward in a suicidal attack.

EmPOV

This was the last straw for me Carlisle was dead and there was nothing we could do about it. Except one thing.

KICK ARO's ASS AND SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!

THAT'S WHAT Ed and I were gonna do. We plowed strait through the Volturi vampires in our way like they were fly's.

Aro didn't see us coming. What happened next was a blur all I knew was that Aro had been ripped to pieces in seconds and Edward had lit him on fire. Then we were surround by Volturi all trying to take us down. Then the wolves and the rest of our guys were there.

Rosalie and Bella were right next to us ripping them apart. It was crazy!

Then slowly the Volturi retreated. I could see why. In their wake they left flaming mounds everywhere all of the vampires in them were wearing Volturi robes.

The Volturi made a quick circle around us. They had us penned in good.

Cauis walked forward out of the crowd and looked down at us then began to speak.

He got out two words before three things happened.

One: I threw the back bone of a vampire with a metal tooth filling spear head through Cauis' head.

Two: a HUGE army of vampires were standing around the Volturi.

Three: standing on top of one of the mounds Benjamin had made during the fight. Was what looked like a ghost, a short, white, golden eyed, pixie ghost. Standing next to her was another ghost who had golden eyes and was wearing a Civil War soldier's uniform.


End file.
